A Household of Three
by Casey V
Summary: Sometimes Xion looks at Axel over Roxas's shoulder and realizes they're the same.  Axel/Roxas/Xion


Been playing too much Days. Think of strange things when I wake up at 7am.

**Warnings:** I don't think there are any spoilers in here. Just smut. And there's an icky girl involved. Eww.

* * *

><p><strong>A Household of Three*<strong>

If Roxas cataloged every sensation he feels when he wakes up, it would start with silky black hair tickling his nose and bony arms wrapped around his waist. If he moved on from there, it would progress through the slight difference in quality and texture between the skin pressed against his back and the skin pressed against his front. The shiver of lips and hot breath against the nape of his neck. The flex of his hand around a small, pert breast; thin but strong fingers tangled together with the other. Two bigger hands, one spread flat against the center of his chest and the other possessively between his legs, curled loosely around him. The ache of lethargy in his muscles, skin tacky with things other than sweat the lower his mind wanders and a sweet, stretching burn along secret places inside. Damp heat against the front of one thigh where it's trapped between Xion's legs and Axel half-hard pressed against the back of the other.

If he stirs, the hand between his legs will squeeze and the breath on the back of his neck will become a tongue, teeth, darkening the marks already left on Roxas's skin and adding new ones. The soft body his arms lie limp around will turn until petal-pink lips can trace over his jaw, wet heat rubbing against his thigh until she shivers and guides Axel's long fingers inside her, eyes closed and moaning while Roxas stares and rubs his palms over her breasts and Axel growls against his neck, hips rubbing against him and hand stroking until Roxas gasps, body going taut, arching into both of them helplessly.

He wonders how he ended up here.

O O O

Xion isn't sure when it started, exactly. She's only certain that there was one day when she looked up and Axel was smirking at her over Roxas's shoulder, tongue drawing back behind his teeth, cat eyes dancing as though he could see her thoughts. Something dark has been growing inside her, creeping through her skin and whirling in her stomach, and sometimes when she looks at Axel she sees it reflected there, in his eyes and the cut of his body and his sharp white teeth, and the way they both linger over-long with stares and words and thoughts (but never touches, not yet) on the boy sitting between them. Bright and innocent and completely oblivious.

She used to be bright and innocent, too. Sometimes she wishes she still was and that sitting at Roxas's side or laughing at something with him or catching a Shadow with a fireball before it can leap at his back would only leave her with a sense of warm contentment at not being alone in the shadows of a dark hood. Now when she sees the flash of blue eyes or feels the pat of a gloved hand on her shoulder, the darkness inside her purrs and burns through her core. She thinks about how sea-salt ice cream would taste if it was licked directly from Roxas's lips. She catches her stare drooping and settling on the jut of his collarbone where it's framed by his coat. She closes her eyes and daydreams about a mission in Twilight Town, pausing in the shadows of an alley and dismissing her Keyblade, moving closer to him than they've ever been, foreheads and noses bumping, and tugging the zipper of his coat slowly down. She can hear his voice clearly in her ears—_Xion? What are you doing?—_and she wouldn't be able to answer without breaking apart because she didn't know.

Roxas is naturally curious, though. If a new idea was presented to him, he wouldn't let it go until he figured it out.

In her fantasy Roxas presses her against the wall, gloves discarded and bare hands worming underneath each other's coats and she can feel the way they fit together, how they're the same size but built differently, with different shapes and different parts. She wishes she could remember when she started wanting this, Roxas's mouth on her neck, shoulders under her hands, body pressing her up until her legs wrap around his waist, wondering how it would feel if he was inside her. She wishes she could remember when her fantasy started including Axel, leaning against the opposite wall and watching. Staring directly into her eyes and knowing exactly what she wants.

O O O

Sometimes when Axel and Roxas look at each other she can sense something electric passing between them, something that doesn't include her. And then the darkness turns sick and green and knots itself in her stomach, makes her back teeth clench together until she smiles around it. It isn't until one day when Roxas gives her an unusually warm smile that she notices the dark sneer on Axel's face, just for the barest moment before everything passes and they're all friends again. The darkness takes a twisted pleasure in the knowledge that Axel is jealous, too.

They are the same. The notion occurs to her one day as they walk side by side back to a portal, and she smiles softly, almost bright and innocent but there's too much longing and darkness behind it, and slips her hand into his, tangling their fingers together. Axel looks down at her, eyebrows raised for a moment, and then smiles in the same way, hand squeezing back.

It's like an agreement. A promise.

O O O

Xion kisses him first.

They start sitting a little bit closer on either side of Roxas when they meet on the station tower. She wonders if he notices that he's being closed in on, if he realizes yet that he's their prey, the goal and the trophy, their prize to split up and devour. Roxas is quiet and thoughtful, the way she likes him best, staring down at the empty popsicle stick between his fingers with a soft almost-smile on his lips. The darkness swells in her chest and she laughs in a low hum, attracting his attention. The moment his too-blue eyes turn to her she leans forward, presses her mouth softly against his and shivers at how incredible it feels. How the feeling shoots electric through her limbs, pools between her legs, spreads down warm to her toes. Roxas blinks at her, wide eyed and expressionless for a moment before hesitantly leaning back to try it again, just briefly, lips brushing together and a little thrill runs through her entire body.

When Roxas pulls back, he instantly turns his head to look up at Axel for an explanation. Axel knows everything.

Xion scowls at how quickly his attention diverts but Axel just chuckles at both of them, threads one hand back through Roxas's hair, tilting his head back and leaning down to capture his mouth in something much deeper. Possessive. She stares, eyes widening when Axel's tongue brushes across Roxas's lips, pushes into his mouth, shivers when Roxas makes a low sound that shoots straight down the center of her body. Axel's eyes flash open, staring her down in challenge before he releases Roxas, leaving him gasping and boneless, leaning back slightly against Xion and limp enough that she wraps her arms around his waist to keep him from slipping off the ledge.

O O O

She can't stop thinking about how effortlessly Axel one-upped her, sick green jealousy rolling around inside her until the darkness grows, thick and present in every cell. When she goes out on a mission with him, early enough that Roxas hasn't even wandered bleary-eyed into the Gray Area for his assignment yet, she turns around as soon as they're through the portal and says:

"It had better be both of us. Every time." Her jaw is set.

Axel grins, mocking and reflecting everything that rolls and seethes inside her chest. "Afraid I'll steal him away from you?"

"Yes," she says, simply and honestly, and watches as the grin slowly dies.

O O O

The first time it happens is in Axel's room, door locked, windows tall and angular with the cold light of Kingdom Hearts cutting through and leaving squares of silver on the floor. Roxas looks from one of them to the other, still not comprehending that he's been caught between them. Xion pulls his gloves off one finger at a time while Axel slowly draws the zipper of his coat down.

Roxas is naturally curious, though. He tends to figure things out quickly.

The first time he comes, his head drops to rest against Axel's shoulder, hard body molded against his back and Xion against his chest, pressing him closer, both of their hands stroking him until he can't see straight, can't tell whose lips are on his neck, whose tongue is tracing his collarbone and whose teeth are closing around his earlobe. He strips Xion's clothes off after that, stares at her body, runs fingertips over it and then turns to do the same to Axel. Marveling at how different they are. Wondering what else they can do—the three of them, like this.

The second time he comes is in Axel's mouth. Shuddering boneless, sprawled across the bed and leaned against Xion, lips and tongues tangled together, her fingers scratching over his chest while he arches up, Axel sucking mercilessly until he's completely spent and gasping, marveling at the feel of Axel's hands against the insides of his thighs and the way Xion giggles in his ear, low and dark, promising.

The third time... he's braced on his elbows and Xion is under him, knees against his hips and Axel is behind him, mouthing words against his neck while he shivers, gasping as fingers pump slowly in and out of him. He must look scared, or nervous, because Xion smiles at him softly, kisses his lips gently and brushes soft fingers over his face. "It's okay," she murmurs, and he has to breathe again to keep his hips from jerking forward, shoving into her.

It's too impossibly good, when Axel slowly pushes them all together, Roxas's thighs shaking until he's not sure he can hold himself up, until he's not sure if he'll lose his mind to the damp heat around him or the stiff heat inside him, to the way Axel's hips jerk or Xion's hips arch, to the way Xion arches her neck and moans or the way Axel gasps his name in his ear. Or maybe, even, the way Xion looks past him once in a while, over his shoulder, and Axel growls against his skin and jerks his hips almost violently, shoving Roxas deeper into her until she cries out and shudders beneath him.

The third time he comes he can't say who caused it, just that he shivers and falls apart between the two of them.

* * *

><p>* Literal English translation of <em>ménage a trois<em>.

**NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE.** I still haven't finished playing. Yeah, I know, I'm on it.


End file.
